


Gabriel's new room

by SmmyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Breakfast, Castiel is a Winchester, Chef Dean Winchester, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comment Fic, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Developing Friendships, Domestic Bliss, Dork Dean Winchester, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fun, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Character, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Gabriel (Supernatural), Gay Sam Winchester, Gentle Sam Winchester, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Living Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Movie Night, Moving In Together, No Sex, No Spoilers, Peace, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rescue, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sabriel Week, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Gabriel (Supernatural), Sleepy Sam Winchester, Slow Build, Slow Burn, To Comment, Trust, Trust Issues, War Paint, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmmyWinchester/pseuds/SmmyWinchester
Summary: When team free will gets Gabriel back, Sam is willing to be patient until Gabriel finds himself again.





	Gabriel's new room

Gabriel had been back at the bunker for almost a week now. Team free will had torn through hell to save him after Ketch tipped them off, but finding Gabriel had broken all of their hearts. They took him home and cleaned him up, as best as they could, carefully cleaning the dirt and dried blood off of him and patching his wounds. Although Gabriel had his mojo back when they got him out of the cell, he wouldn’t heal his injuries. The archangel didn’t care about the pain anymore. After everything he had been through, Gabriel had worse than a sense of self helplessness, he didn’t want to exist anymore at all. Sam had removed the stitches from his lips days ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Nothing seemed important enough to say. Gabriel had his own room now where he liked to stay alone. He was always better alone, and now? He couldn't stand to go out in the halls and see the concern in the Winchester’s eyes. He couldn’t stand to see Cas’ arm twitch with the urge to heal him the rest of the way. He couldn’t stand to see the way they wanted him to be different, be the way they remembered him. But that him died a long time ago in hell.

Gabriel couldn’t sleep at night. He couldn’t even close his eyes anymore without remembering. He looked at the clock, willing it to be closer to 8 am instead of the bleary 3:29 staring back at him. The bunker was too quiet. Sam and Dean were sleeping, and who knew where Castiel had flown off to. Sitting in this room just reminded him too much of his cell. He tried turning on all the lights in his room, but the dread still sat in his stomach. He needed something different. Gabriel silently got up and navigated his way through the bunker. He grabbed Sam’s jacket off the hanger, hoping the hunter wouldn’t be mad, and headed for the door to get some fresh air. As the frigid night air hit his face, the archangel took in a deep breath. He wrapped the huge coat around him tighter and walked out into the night. It felt better out here. No walls, no thoughts. Just an even-paced walk leading him down the road. He looked up at the stars to see them twinkle down faintly at him. Gabriel used to think about home and about his family when gazing up, but after his stint in hell… Asmodeus took his voice from him. Without his voice, Gabriel lost himself. He no longer thought how he used to. He was alive, yes, but it didn’t even feel as if he could exist like this. 

He lost track of how long he had been walking, but he saw something on the side of the road just ahead. It was a small, dark shape on the edge of the grass, and something about it drew the archangels attention. As he got closer, Gabriel realised the dark shape was a stray cat. Well, he assumed it was a stray. There was no collar, and it looked to be a few days starved. The way it was laying suggested it had a broken paw. The archangel kneeled down beside the animal and gently pet its fur. With barely an ounce of grace, the cat’s leg was fixed properly. His grace felt odd to use after so long, but the cat purred softly and nuzzled up against Gabriels hand in thanks. Gabriel picked up the feline and tucked it into Sam’s jacket to keep it warm. He wanted to do something better for this cat. Gabriel continued to walk down the road until he found a nice looking house. With a little bit of magic, he made a wooden picnic basket with a blanket in the bottom and some cans of cat food. He sat down on the strangers porch and fed the cat, then he pet it until the sun started to rise. As carefully as he could, Gabriel laid the cat inside the basket and started to walk back to the bunker. The strangers would be a new start for the cat, and Gabriel hoped that he could have the same chance with the Winchesters. As silently as he could, Gabriel snuck back into the bunker, replaced Sam's jacket, and went back to the spare room they were lending to him.  
\----------

Gabriel awoke to the sound of Sam and Dean talking. He hadn't realised he fell asleep, but he felt refreshed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around his room. The walls were plain white and the only things in the room was a dresser than came up to Gabriel's ribs and the small twin sized bed he was currently sitting on. All Men-of-Letters standard issue. The boys had left one change of clothes, but that was all that resided in the room. Gabriel couldn't help but think of how if this had been a few years ago, he would've just snapped his fingers and livened up the space. He would have made bright colored walls splattered with neon paint, hung paintings of his glory days, even transformed this dingy bed into something worth looking at! He sighed a little and looked down at the ugly comforter on his lower half and decided: he needed to make this room his own. The hard part though would be getting the Winchesters to agree.

\----------

At eight thirty in the morning, Dean started making breakfast. He started a pot of coffee as he pulled out all the ingredients for homemade french toast. It didn't take long for the smell of coffee to lure Sam into the kitchen. As Sam got a cup from the still filling pot, Dean couldn't help but smile at his predictable brother. “Mornin’, Sammy. You get your beautyrest?” Sam took a long drink of the black coffee before responding, “About the same as usual. You?” Dean turned his focus back towards the stove, “Can’t complain. What do you want today, bacon or sausage?”  
“Are you sure you want me to choose?”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Dean smirked at his brother, “this is America, we can have both.”  
“Yeah, and a heart attack before age fifty.”  
“Oh, Sammy, you set your bar too low. Stick with me and we can both have a heart attack before age forty-three.”  
Sam shot him a look that was supposed to mean ‘not funny’, but Dean just smiled because he knew that was a good joke. Besides, in their life, who knew if they would even make it that long, might as well enjoy all the breakfast they wanted. Sam moved to the table as Dean got the meats out of the fridge. After another sip of his coffee, he changed the conversation, “Do you think Gabriel is doing okay?”  
“All things considered,” Dean paused as he flipped the french toast sticks in the pan, “I’m sure he is doing the best he can. If anyone can sympathize with what he went through, it would be us.” Sam nodded a little even though Dean had his back to him. Hopefully the archangel just needed a little more time to bounce back.  
Surprisingly enough, Gabriel showed up to the kitchen without Dean having to send Sam after him today. The boys took that as a sign. Maybe the angel was getting a little better. As the three boys sat down for the meal in front of them, they were happy to dig in. Gabriel kept his eyes down on his plate as he ate, yet both Winchesters could see from his body language that he was slowly but surely showing signs of recovery. He wasn’t curled in on himself as he had been, and the Winchesters could see the small spark starting to show itself in Gabriel’s eyes.  
It was Sam that broke the silence after the meal had ended. “So, I was thinking about running into town in a little bit. Anyone want to come with?” Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to Sam’s. Gabriel wanted to go to town, but he doubted that the hunter would want him to tag along.

When Sam saw the hope in Gabriel’s eyes, it startled him at first. It had been so long since Gabriel had had a chance to joke around, that Sam had almost forgot what he looked like when he was happy. Sam couldn’t figure out why talking about the store would make the archangel excited, but he would take the bait. “Uh... you want to go with me, Gabriel?” The honey eyed angel nodded his head and he got up from the table to put his plate in the sink. Gabriel then went down the hall to get ready to leave as Sam called out after him that they would be leaving in about fifteen minutes. 

After Gabriel left, Dean looked at Sam with confusion, “He likes the grocery store now?”  
“I don’t know.. But it’s the happiest I’ve seen him.”  
“Right. Do you want me to go with you?”  
“I don’t know. It’s not like shopping is your favorite hobby”  
“Not true. I’d finally get to buy all the good food that you always skip over.”  
“There’s a reason I don’t buy that crap, Dean.”  
“Yeah, it’s because you’re no fun. ...Maybe I should go. You know, keep an eye on him.”  
“On Gabriel? I don’t see him being a problem.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, just because he isn’t using his power doesn’t take away from the  
fact that he can wipe you away with less effort than it takes us to blink.”  
“I know that, Dean, but its Gabriel. He’s still recovering from Hell, and I dont think his big plan is to lure me to the store to kill me. Like you said, he could kill us both without much effort”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Call if something happens though.”  
“I will.”  
Dean nodded a little, but his dimples of discontent were showing. Sam cleaned up the table and went to get ready. “Just don’t burn the house down while we’re gone.” The elder Winchester mocked his little brother with a shake of his head before he started cleaning the dishes. Within ten short minutes, Sam and Gabriel were dressed and ready to go to town.

Gabriel slid into the passenger seat quietly as Sam started the car and drove off. Sam heard the window roll down on Gabriel’s side, and was surprised when he glanced over to see the archangel laying his head on the door to feel the wind mess up his hair. Two days ago, Sam had to fight and coerce him into just finishing his food, and today everything was just better. It sounded almost silly, but it felt like a huge victory to see the angel moving things on his own. It was like Sam could watch him get his own ideas back. With a low clearing of his throat Sam asked, “Do you care what store we go to?” Gabriel just shook his head ‘no’. Sam would never admit it, but he missed the old Gabriel. He missed the teasing remarks and the sarcasm he used to dish out. However Dean was right. If anyone would understand what hell could do to a person, it was the Winchesters. Sam knew that Gabriel just needed some time. No matter what, Sam would be there to help if he could. He just had to use yes or no questions until Gabriel was ready to talk. “Is Walmart okay? They have a little of everything.” Gabriel nodded ‘yes’ this time and Sam drove that way. 

\----------

Gabriel’s mind was racing as he got lost in his own thoughts. What if the boys didn’t want him to do anything to the room? What if they just wanted him to leave. 

While the situation wasn’t as ideal as he had hoped for, Gabriel relaxed a little as the wind thoroughly screwed up his hair. The sun was shining today, and the breeze felt refreshing. He took a breath of the comfortable silence as Sam finished up the drive. When they got to the store, Gabriel rolled up the window again and they headed inside. Gabriel grabbed a cart to push and Sam tossed his jacket into the basket. “Were you looking for anything specific?” Sam watched as Gabriel hesitated before shaking his head ‘no’. “Well, just grab anything you think you want, alright?” The archangel looked around at the first section of food on sale, and grabbed a box of discounted donuts off the shelf. He looked back at Sam, wondering if the hunter would really just let him buy anything he wanted. To his surprise, the hunter smiled at him, “If you want them put it in the cart. We just have to grab a pie for Dean before we leave, and he won’t question anything else.” To Sam’s amazement, Gabriel actually smiled back.

The two boys spent twenty minutes walking through the bakery section until Gabriel picked out the two best looking pies, one pecan and one cherry, and a box of sugar cookies which Sam assumed were for Gabriel. Sam could see that Gabriel was thinking about something, but he knew better then to ask about it. Even if by some miracle it didn’t frighten Gabriel to be questioned, Sam was sure he wouldn’t get an answer. But Sam was ready to be patient. He promised himself that this time around, he would be here for Gabriel. And who knows, maybe they could even become friends. The duo started weaving down the aisles to stock up on food. Sam grabbed some oven pizza, chicken nuggets, french fries, burritos, ice cream, mac and cheese, but also some better foods such as real chicken, rice, potatoes, and some fresh veggies for an extravagant salad. The hunter almost didn’t believe his own eyes when Gabriel slowly added a raspberry vinaigrette salad dressing to the cart. They move through the store at their leisure, filling the cart with food for the bunker and clothing for Gabriel. Sam stopped in the entertainment section of the store and, with Gabriel’s helpful pointing, picked out a few new movies. As Sam put them in the cart, he couldn’t help but notice the way that Gabriel kept glancing over to the hardware section. “You know, we can go look if you want.” Gabriel shrugged a little and looked down. Maybe he should just forget the idea. It’s just a temporary room anyway. Sam reached out to touch Gabriel, but he stopped himself short. “Come on. We aren’t in a hurry.” Gabriel eyed the human carefully before following him down the next section of aisles. Sam pushed the cart slowly past the hammers and light bulbs, trying to gauge what Gabriel was looking for. And he found it. As they were going past the paint swatches, Sam saw something different in Gabriel’s eyes. There was a longing mixed in with the warm honey of his eyes.

“You want to paint your room?” Gabriel looked down while shifting his weight nervously. Sam felt like an idiot for putting him on the spot like that. “You’re more than welcome too, if you want. ...it is your room, and.. I can help if you want me too.” 

Gabriel’s silence put Sam’s heart in a collapsing vice until the archangel looked up to meet the hunter’s gaze. There was a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips that allowed Sam to relax, and he made sure his voice stayed light as he asked, “Is that a ‘you want my help’?” Gabriel picked up two paint pans and roller brushes and put them in the cart for his answer. Sam couldn’t fight the smile on his face if he had wanted to. “Then let’s grab some paint.” Gabriel nodded and pulled paint swatch after paint swatch to find the perfect color combinations. It didn’t take too long for Gabriel to decide on what he wanted, and he added gallons and gallons of paint to the cart. Black, purple, green, blue, even some white. Sam grabbed extra paint brushes, then plastic cover to protect the rest of the room. They walked around for a few more minutes to look around when Gabriel found a new comforter set. The bedding set was more expensive than Sam would have spent for himself, but it wasn’t really their hard earned money, so he didn’t care to pay. The set had sheets of warm browns, and the comforter was a beautiful gold. Gabriel held it gently as Sam commented, “It looks nice, Gabriel. You should get it.” Gabriel placed it on the pile overflowing from the cart. “Did you find everything you wanted?” With a sly smile, Gabriel made a hum of acknowledgement. Sam was almost too shocked by the sound to respond, but he shook it away. “You ready to head back home then?” Gabriel nodded and grabbed the cart to push it up to the checkout lanes with Sam following close behind.

When all the items were bagged, Gabriel pulled out his wallet to pay. However, Sam stopped him, “I can get it, Gabe.” the angel pouted and pulled out the cash anyway. “It’s not all your stuff. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Sam tried handing his card to the cashieer, but the young woman just looked between the two boys a little uncertain. Gabriel pushed his cash toward the girl --Ally, if her name tag was to be trusted-- and much to Sam’s exasperation she took it. “Seriously?” Sam pushed his plastic card towards her, “I can pay for it.” 

The girl smiled brightly, “I’m sure you could have. But he’s cuter, so he wins this time.“ Ally handed Gabriel his change while the angel looked anxiously back to Sam. The hunter puts his wallet away, “Sure. If you say so.” Gabriel smiled in amusement at the look on Sam’s face. If he didn’t know any better, he would say the big bad Winchester was jealous. Sam grabs the last few bags to load the cart before leaving the store with the archangel and his ridiculously radiant smile.

Sam was pushing the cart back to the impala when Gabriel got a mischievous idea. It had been so long since he could remember having fun that he couldn’t let this opportunity pass. As Sam was pushing the cart down the hill, Gabriel jumped onto the front of the cart and sat on the edge of the basket. He used his legs to balance himself and he spread his arms to mimic the scene from Titanic. Gabriel heard the infectious sound of Sam’s laughter behind him and he looked back over his shoulder to see as Sam took a step up onto the lower bar of the cart and ride down the rest of the hill. Both men had forgotten how some stupidly simple things brought such a carefree feeling. They needed this. Hell, they needing more stupid things like this. But this was a good starting point. 

As they neared the Impala, Sam stepped down and took a few running strides before slowing down the cart. Gabriel hopped down with a smirk. He thought about teasing Sam about being fun for once, the words were right on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t. Not quite yet. In Gabriel’s heart though, he vowed that when he was ready, Sam would be the first person he talked to. The archangel grabbed a few bags to put them in the backseat of the car, and Sam grabbed the rest before they started back on the road.

With a few carefully worded questions, Sam got Gabriel to agree to picking up food to take back to the bunker so they could eat with Dean. They hit a drive through and ordered more than enough food to feed the two men and the archangel. When they got back, Sam parked the car and he and Gabriel grabbed all the bags from the store and the food bag, then hurried inside to find Dean. 

“Dean? We’re back. And we brought food.” Right on cue, Dean appeared in the kitchen doorway. Sam has yet to find another sentence that can summon Dean as fast as the mentioning food.  
“What did you bring me?”  
“The heart attack burger with a side of curly fries.” Dean grabbed the bag from his brother for confirmation, and there is was, the greasiest bacon cheeseburger this side of Detroit.  
“You must be in a good mood then.” Dean set the table with three beers and sat down with his box of lunch with Gabriel and Sam grabbing theirs to join him.  
“Yeah, I guess I am.” Sam and Dean put the groceries away before the men dug into their meals in a happy silence. After the food was gone, Dean grabbed another round of beers for the table and asked, “So, any plans?” Sam smiled a little, “Yeah, actually. Redecoration.” Dean looked from his brother to the archangel, “Well, you two kids have fun with that. If you need me I’ll be down in the shooting range.” Sam figured his brother wouldn’t be too interested in helping. The archangel and the younger hunter took all the supplies and went to Gabriels room to start painting. 

\----------

Dean had thoroughly cleaned and inspected his pristine gun collection. All of his weapons were in perfect working condition, but Dean still liked to clean them regularly. With the other two people in the bunker busy, he decided to go lay down for a quick nap. He was almost to his bed when he heard a crashing sound coming from Gabriel’s room. He ran the few feet to get to there, but he stopped short in the doorway. Whatever he had expected to have made that sound was not his trench-coated-friend slipping in a pan of paint and landing flat on his ass. Cas had paint all over his trenchcoat, in his hair, and it was puddling on plastic covering the floor. Dean was thankful the other two had thought to grab the plastic. Cas looked up at the three pairs of eyes looking at him as he stood up, “I can fix that.” Dean let out a small huff of laughter, “It’s okay. You didn’t break anything.” With the thought of danger long gone, Dean took a look around the room. He was surprised to find that the walls were painted completely black, but the pans around the room were full of all different colors, from red and yellow to white and blue. “You know, not to be a critique, but it’s a little..dark.”  
Sam grabbed his beer to take another sip, “Well, this was just the first step. After it dried, we were planning on adding some color.”  
That peaked Dean’s interest, “So you want to make the walls look like Cas?”  
“That wasn’t the plan. We already found an idea for one of the walls. While we were waiting on the black to dry, we were going to look for some more.”  
Dean practically pouted, “Are you sure? That sounds like a lot of work.”  
Sam raised his arms in surrender, “I’m not the one that plans on painting the walls in detail. You don’t have to convince me of anything.” Dean looked down at Gabriel as he chose his words carefully, “I didn’t know you could paint. I’ve never been too impressive at that stuff.” Dean was pretty sure the archangel was interested to hear his proposal, so he took a chance and swung for the fences. “But I was thinking. Wouldn’t it be more fun to just,” Dean bent down and grabbed the handle of the paintbrush soaking in the red paint. With the flick of his wrist, a line of red paint was thrown onto the dark black wall, “do that?”  
Dean was proud of himself, but Sam looked like he was about to start swinging. Dean replaced the paintbrush to do damage control, “I mean, if you don’t like it, I can make Cas fix it.”  
Sam looked at Gabriel to try and see what he wanted to do, but the archangel had already made up his mind. He grabbed the blue paint brush and flung a long stripe of paint next to Deans. The older Winchester looked pleased as he picked up another paintbrush and playfully began to flick it towards the walls. Gabriel and Dean quickly had paint flying everywhere, and Cas was ready to join in on the activity. Sam shook his head at his dork-of-a-brother and he too picked up a coloured paintbrush. 

\----------

The splatter painting lasted almost three hours, and by the end of it, factions had been made. It was Dean and Cas on the right side of the plastic covered bed, and Sam and Gabriel on the left. Five gallon buckets of paint had appeared with big foam sponges that made for some excellent grenades to throw at the “enemy” and their wall they were supposed to be defending. Needless to say, it was the best three hours any of them had ever spent. And the walls looked pretty cool too. The war only ended when Dean called a truce, “For the love of food,” and he and his partner from The Great Paint War went to clean up and cook supper for the group. Sam and Gabriel sat down on the plastic covered bed to look around. 

“You know, I don’t think it looks too bad. Maybe only this wall needs a touch up.” Sam motioned to the wall the bed was up against. They were both so focussed on the side walls that they forgot that one. Although, Gabriel didn’t look concerned as he scanned the blank area. “You still want to paint what we found online?” The angel nodded with a smile and stood up to grab the paints he wanted to use. As the archangel climbed up on the bed to reach the empty space, Sam stepped back out of the way to watch. 

\----------

Dean had to help his friend get the paint off of his face and out of his hair before he started to cook dinner. It wouldn’t be a fancy meal tonight, but there’s nothing wrong with frozen pizza. “You know, for having such good strategies for battle, you sure suck and dodging paint.”  
“I thought that was the point. You wanted to get splashed in paint.”  
“Well, yeah, but not covered in it.”  
“You are covered in paint as well.”  
“You’re an ang… nevermind. I’m gonna go get cleaned up. Make sure that doesn’t burn.” Dean walked down to his room to grab a change of clothes before going down to the bathroom to clean himself up and change. 

Fifty minutes later, the pizza was perfectly ready and all of the boys had had a chance to clean up. Cas and Dean sat up the table while Sam brought Gabriel down to the kitchen. The archangel was none too thrilled about leaving his painting only partly finished, but with Sams reassurance that he could come right back to it after he ate, Gabriel let himself be pulled away from his work. However, just as Sam thought, Gabriel went right back to his room after he ate two and a half slices of pizza. Dean mentioned something in passing about working on Baby, and he lead the other angel out towards the garage. When Sam was alone, he finished his drink and then cleaned up all the trash. He wanted to go watch Gabriel finish his painting, but he didn’t want to crowd the archangel. So, instead, he went to the library to find something to read. 

\----------

Sam finished a smaller novel that he had been eying for a while and noticed it was getting close to eleven at night. He got up and made his way back down the halls to Gabriel’s room. The light was peeking out from under the shut door, so Sam knocked. “Hey, Gabe… you busy?” There was some shuffling on the other side of the door, and then it cracked open just enough for Gabriel to stick his head out. The archangel had blue and purple smudges all over his face and hands from his work on the wall. Sam couldn’t help but smile, “Hey, how’s the wall coming along?” Gabriel held up a finger and stepped back into the room before shutting the door between him and Sam. The hunter stood facing the wooden barrier until he thought the angel wasn’t going to open it again. But just as he was about to leave, he heard the plastic cover crinkling with footsteps. Gabriel opened the door wide to reveal the finished masterpiece above his bed. 

To put it lightly, Sam was impressed. The purple and blue swirls were even more captivating on the wall then they were online. “Woah, Gabriel, this is amazing. You did really good.” Gabriel smiled humbly at the praise and started to clean up the paint that was left over. Sam shifted nervously on his feet, “If you want to leave that, we can clean it up tomorrow.” Gabriel gestured vaguely towards his bed in what Sam only guessed was a ‘But where am I supposed to sleep?’ motion. Sam had some ideas, but being face to face with the archangel, Sam was losing his nerve. “Uh…we could go watch a movie, or something?.. I-I meant… if you want to. I’d let you pick.” Sam tried not to sound like an idiot, but he had a hard time stopping the words from falling out. Gabriel smiled wide and dug through his new clothing to find a pair of comfy pjs. “...you need a minute?” Gabriel nodded. Sam tried to keep himself from exploding with excitement, “Cool. I’ll go make some popcorn.” Gabriel flicked his wrist towards Sam in a gesture for him to hurry up and the Winchester hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. 

Gabriel walked down to the bathroom to clean the paint off of him again before he wandered down to the living room. He was surprised to see the couch covered in pillows and blankets from Sam’s room. Gabriel opened At the World’s End and put in in the DVD player so he could go claim the middle cushion on the couch. Now when Sam came in he would either have to sit right next to the archangel or abandon all his pillows and blankets. Gabriel hoped for the first option. When Sam came in, he didn't even have to think about it. He sat down right next to Gabriel and handed him the bowl of popcorn. Gabriel smiled peacefully as he started the movie and munched on his snack. 

 

\----------

When Gabriel woke up, the first thing he became aware of was the pressure around his ribs. He opened his eyes in a slight panic only to see that it was Sam’s arm draped over his side. They must’ve passed out during the third movie, as the title screen for Expelled was back up on the tv screen. Gabriel thought about getting up, but it was so warm and cozy on the couch, he didn't really see the point. He reached to the side table for the remote to restart the movie where he passed out and he relaxed into Sam’s side as the hunter slept. Gabriel was almost finished with the movie when Sam hugged Gabriel closer as he slowly opened his eyes. “Mornin’ Gabe. You been up long?” Gabriel shook his head ‘no’ and Sam hummed in acknowledgement. Sam didn’t loosen his hold on Gabriel as he turned his attention to the screen. Sam had always been cuddly when he was sleepy, he just never got to indulge his tired longings. But from the look of things, it didn’t seem that Gabriel minded.  
They laid there for a long while until Dean popped back into the room. “Hey, food will be on the table in 15. You two get ready to eat.” Dean left before they could respond, and Sam turned off the TV. “Guess we should get ready for breakfast. Dean might eat it all if we are late.” Gabriel let out a soft chuckle, and reluctantly pulled himself up from Sam’s warmth. Sam got up after him and gathered up all his blankets and pillows to restore his room.  
Gabriel followed after Sam with determination. After everything Sam had been doing, it was time. Gabriel reached out and took the hunters hand to steal his full attention. “Sam.. Thank you.” The archangel’s voice was quiet and rough, but Sam was too amazed at his broken silence to care about that. “...For what, Gabe?”  
Gabriel smiled softly, “For being patient. And making me popcorn.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, Gabriel. I told you I would be here to help.”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. You are the first person to keep your promise.”  
Sam squeezed Gabriels hand, “I will always keep this promise. And I will always provide popcorn for the many movie nights I plan to have.”  
Gabriel smiled wider as he hugged the giant human. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but it was perfectly theirs. And that is all that really mattered. They would have many decades to figure out everything together, but right now, they had another human and angel to meet for breakfast. And then who knows? Maybe, just maybe, they can take on the world and get a little revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! Tell me what you guys think, good or bad. I hope you liked it!


End file.
